The World Ends With You Two
by TheDarknessIncarnate
Summary: A new week has started, and the Game continues. More Players have joined, but something is different... -Set post-game.


**A/N: Hey everybody! This is my first The World Ends With You fanfic, and is set post-game. Shibuya was spared by Joshua, and Neku and his friends are now alive. A new week has started, and the Game continues. More Players have joined, but something is different... What's different? If you want to find out, read this story!**

**This story is beta'd by my good friend, Haha_Titan.**

**Song of Inspiration: Pompeii, by Bastille.**

**So, without further ado, let's get on with it, and please enjoy!**

* * *

It was calm. Surprisingly so, considering the fact that there was a huge degree of chaos in the past 3 weeks. The Composer went AWOL, chose a Proxy, and made him play the Game; all to see if Shibuya was worth saving or not. The Conductor played the Game against the Composer, and his goal was to prove to the Composer that Shibuya was worth saving. In a final showdown, the Proxy defeated the Conductor, unwillingly making the Composer win the Game. Shibuya should have been erased then, but throughout the 3 weeks that the Proxy was in the Game, the Composer was shocked by how adapt the citizens of Shibuya could be.

During the first week, the Proxy made a pact with a young girl called Shiki. At first, the Proxy was arrogant, stubborn, anti-social, and unwilling to be involved in the Game. Constant denial of its existence, and of how it worked, halted his progress exceptionally, but as the Week continued, the Proxy slowly opened up to Shiki, learning to trust her. The Proxy also came into contact with Sanae Hanekoma, who told the Proxy to trust his partner, and to work with them. Sanae also gave the Proxy a Fusion Pin, hoping that it would provide an incentive to trust, and work with his partner. As the Week drew to a close, the Proxy and his partner defeated the Week's Game Master, and both were taken to the White Room.

Upon entering the White Room, the Proxy and his partner were told about their scores for the Week. Shiki scored a lot higher than the Proxy, and was given a second chance at life. The Proxy, angry and upset at being cheated out of a second chance of life, was granted the choice of joining the Game for a second Week. Unsurprisingly, the Proxy agreed, and re-entered the Game.

The second week was when the Composer started to take action. The Composer entered himself into the Game, and forced the Proxy into a Pact with him. The Proxy, shocked at the pact, took on the Noise, and defeated them. Upon introducing himself, but not revealing who he actually was, the Composer helped the Proxy to complete the missions. Before each mission arrived, the Proxy managed to take a glimpse into the Composer's mind, slowly finding out how died. Whilst the Proxy was highly suspicious of his partner, the Proxy trusted him anyway; something that surprised the Composer greatly. Again, the Proxy completed the missions with his partner, took on the Game Master, and defeated him. However, the Game Master, after being beaten, tried to kill both the Proxy and the Composer. The Composer seemingly sacrificed himself so that the Proxy would be able to go to the White Room. Upon arriving, the Proxy was informed that the Game was void, due to the fact that his partner was still technically 'alive'.

After being taken to the White Room once again, the Proxy was given the chance to enter the Game for a third, final time. Sick of missing out on his second chance of life, the Proxy agreed. With the Composer out of action, the Conductor pulled a drastic move, in hope that he would be able to win the Game between himself and the Composer. The Conductor took all of the week's Players as the Proxy's 'entry fee'. This would mean that the Proxy wouldn't be able to make a Pact, and would essentially be powerless. However, one of the Proxy's friend, who turned into a Reaper, defected and made a Pact with the Proxy. Bito Daisukenojo, also known as 'Beat', was the defected Reaper. As punishment, Beat was told that he had 7 days to live, before he'd be erased. The Game Master also broke the rules of the Game, and set 1 mission during the week; simply to find her.

The Proxy and Beat hunted throughout the city, looking for the Game Master. They didn't find her until the last day, at the Shibuya River. They wouldn't have found her however, without the help of the Game Master from Week 2, Sho, who told them that the Game Master had been hiding in Beat's shadow. The Proxy and Beat battled the Game Master, defeated her, and erased her. The Proxy and Beat go continue towards the Composer's throne, but they find Sho before they arrive, crushed underneath one of his sculptures. At this point, Shiki re-appeared, and the band of Players continue on. Arriving at their destination, they encounter the Conductor, who brainwashed Shiki into fighting Beat and the Proxy. The boys defeat Shiki and the Conductor, but Beat is knocked out in the process, along with Shiki, leaving the Proxy to continue on alone.

After a while, the Proxy arrived at the Room of Reckoning, where he encounters the Conductor once again. Beat and Shiki then arrived, and the Player's fought against the Conductor once again, and managed to defeat him. After the fight, the Composer arrived, and the Conductor forced the Composer to merge with him, and captured Shiki and Beat. Taking on a stronger form, the Conductor fought the Proxy, who fought alone. Throughout the fight, the Proxy performed Fusion attacks with his partners, and eventually, managed to defeat the Conductor with a Final Fusion Pin.

Following the fight, the Composer revealed himself to the Proxy, and explained to him what happened. Angry at being cheated and used, the Proxy is challenged by the Composer to one final Game. Both people had a gun, and after an allocated time, they would shoot each other. Whoever survived would become the Composer. The Proxy, unable to shoot, was shot by the Composer, ending the Game.

The Composer should have erased Shibuya then, but after seeing the changes that the Proxy had went through, decided to spare Shibuya. As a final gift, the Composer gave all of the Proxy's friends a second chance to live. The Proxy also was given that gift.

The Proxy's name was Neku Sakuruba.

* * *

"Well, Neku certainly changed us..." Joshua thought aloud, "Including you Megumi. How did being erased feel?" he asked curiously.

"It was... interesting, sir." the man, Megumi replied, adjusting his sunglasses, "Though I don't recommend trying it." Joshua giggled, before turning around to see Megumi. Megumi was in his usual outfit, red headphones around his neck, light black, borderline grey trousers, with a plain white shirt. Finishing off the look was a blazer the same colour as the trousers, and plain white shoes. "Sir?" he asked curiously, noticing that Joshua was studying him.

"Nothing Megumi... Though, we have a bit of a problem..." Joshua said, trailing off at the end, "And I require your help." This startled Megumi greatly.

"Sir?! How can I be of any use to you? You are so much greater than I am!" Megumi stammered, shocked at the Composer's words.

"I can't say at the moment Megumi, but as you know, I am being Watched now, so I need to be careful with what I do. For now, all we can do is wait, and see if any potential candidates appear in next week's Game." Joshua explained, before giggling. "At least I'll be able to watch this one!"

"Yes, sir..." Megumi said, deep in thought.

**A/N: Okay, that's the first chapter done! Obviously, this is a prologue for my story, hence the length of the chapter being quite short. Future chapters ****will**** be longer.**

**So, that's all from me!**

**Thanks for reading the first chapter of my fanfic, and please leave a review if you have anything to ask/point out. If you notice any mistakes, please don't hesitate in letting me know! If you like the look of this story, please follow it, and if you're feeling generous, leave me a favourite!**

**Also, if any readers from my other story, Darkness, are here, please don't worry! I am planning on updating Darkness eventually, but I've not been enjoying Bleach much, and as such, have lost inspiration to write for it. So, it will be updated eventually, but I don't know when.**

**So, thanks again guys!**

**TheDarknessIncarnate, signing off.**


End file.
